The long term objective of this planning grant is to reduce the educational disparity that exists for young children living in poverty and/or exposed to other risk conditions. The specific aims of this planning grant will be a to develop a scientifically and practically based, comprehensive curriculum to prepare young children for success in the schools, b) develop a training and instructional support model for ensuring a high degree of fidelity in implementation, and c) finalize a research plan for scientifically examining the immediate and long-term effects of the curriculum, differential effects occurring for different groups of children and different contexts, and costs of the curriculum model. In the first phase of this project, a series of working meetings involving investigators, leading scientists who conduct research on young children's learning and education, and community partners will occur to establish curriculum activities, integration, and practicality of the curriculum. During the second phase of the project, investigators will complete documentation of curriculum materials, finalize a plan for introducing innovation into existing programs and training staff, revise existing cost measures, and design fidelity of treatment measures. In the third phase of this project, investigators will pilot test innovation and staff training procedures, curriculum components, implementation measures, dependent measures, and cost measures. These pilot tests will occur in preschool program operated by community partners in different regional and cultural contexts.